An Aura at Heart
by ExODUSKiNG
Summary: The aura, a very formidable power yet not so easy to control. Though one riolu has extraordinary potential... just like a single destined Pokémon trainer.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The plot of this story belongs to me. The concept of Pokémon belongs to Game Freak... I think.**

( _Speech)= Thoughts_ ( _ **Speech**_ )= _**Telepathy**_

"AAAAHHHH!" the riolu screamed as the machine it was strapped to shocked it with volts of electricity, a great amount of it.

"So, how is it looking?" a mysterious man asked a scientist as he walked into a room, glancing at the Riolu on the other side of a glass window.

"It doesn't look like we're making progress sir," the scientist answered.

"Up the shocks by 20," the man ordered.

"But sir, too much will kill her," the scientist stated.

"I don't care if its heart explodes, we need the "power of the aura" to take over Johto!" the man yelled.

"But-"

"Do it or I'll make sure you are strapped in that chair next," the man threatened. Knowing there's no way around it, he did as told, and to the riolu's dismay.

"-AAAAHHHH!" the Riolu screamed in pain. Lights were flashing tremendously in the man's and scientist's face.

"AAAHHH (echoed scream.)"

 _Later in a cell_

The Riolu sat in the corner of a cell in a fetal position.

"(Raspy breathing)" the Riolu was strong, but somehow just didn't find the courage to fend for herself. Though she was beyond a breaking point, she decided that she wouldn't let them torment her anymore. She lifted her head off her knees, revealing her lapiz lazuli, blue eyes. Her pupils, being the normal black color they were, turned to red... red with rage. And if anything good came out of the torture, it was that the more damage equals a stronger aura.

" ** _I've about had enough of this_** ," the Riolu told herself via telepathically. She got up with a bit of a struggle and limped to the center of the cell. She faced towards the cement wall and got in a defensive stance. She put her hands to the side and began to charge an aura sphere. As it slowly grew bigger, a sharp pain suddenly occurred.

"Aah!" the Riolu shouted as she fell down on one knee, "(Heavy breathing)... **_Cmon, you can do this_**." The Riolu stood back up with yet a bit of a struggle. She got in the same stance as before. She then began to charge another aura sphere.

" ** _Ok_**... **_focus_** ," as she said those words, an aura sphere grew. She put all her strength and concentration into this attack because it, hopefully, led to her escape. She managed to make the same amount of progress as last time but just like last time, there came a sharp pain.

"AAHH!" she screamed but unlike last time, she didn't falter though the more the sphere grew, the more the pain grew.

" ** _Cmon_**... **_it has to be bigger_** ," the Riolu said to herself as a tear formed in her eye as the pain was getting to her. The aura sphere was engulfing her paws slowly but surely, all awhile a mysterious red tint grew around the center of the aura sphere but not quite mixing with the original blue color, it must be from her rage. Then suddenly, the sphere ceased to grow and a whirring sound soon followed.

" ** _Perfect_** ," the Riolu smirked, " ** _Alright_** , **_it's all or nothing_**. HA!" the Riolu shouted as she launched the aura sphere at the wall. The sphere made contact with the wall and blew it to bits, debris flying everywhere.

" ** _Now's my chance_** ," the Riolu told herself as she heard an alarm signaling the facility about her soon to be escape. She jumped through the wall then made a mad dash for the gate. Little did she know that Mightyenas were hot on her trail.

"DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!" a man ordered. The Riolu then made it to the gate that was closed off.

" ** _Damn it, now what_**?" the Riolu asked herself as she frantically searched for another escape. By some luck there was a hole under the fence to the side of the gate so she ran towards the said hole and began to crawl under it. She did, she was free... or so she thought.

"AAH!" the riolu shouted as she glanced at her leg and saw that a mightyena had a firm grip on her leg with a bite. The Riolu frantically kicked the Mightyena in attempt to escape.

" ** _Let go_**!" she shouted but the Mightyena was dragging her in.

" ** _I said let go_**!" the Riolu yelled as she aimed her paw at the mightyena and shot a small yet powerful aura sphere.

"(Yelp!)" the Mightyena cried as it lost its grip of the riolu. She then got from under the fence and quickly got off the ground but couldn't quite run due to her injury in her leg. She quickly limped her way to the woods knowing that she was as good as gone from that point. Back at the fence stood the mysterious man from before.

"Who knew a young Riolu stood so much trouble," he muttered as he patted the injured Mightyena on the head, "Let's get you fixed up," he said as he walked off with the Mightyena following. The Mightyena stopped and looked back with his good left eye then growled a vengeful growl then preceded to the facility.


	2. So Close Yet So Far

_(Speech)_ = _Thoughts_ ( ** _Speech_** )= **_Telepathy_**

"BEEP! BEEP! BE-"

"Looks like I beat you this time," a boy said triumphantly as he shut off his alarm. Today was a big day for him and many other ten year olds in Azalea town. Today was the day he became a Pokémon trainer. He turned ten a week ago as a matter of fact. He was wearing a half red, half white shirt with a white circle in the middle and a black outline surrounding it, resembling a Poké-ball. He was also wearing navy shorts, white socks and sneakers... he wasn't one to dress himself.

"Alright, just gotta get to the gym leader to get my Pokémon," he said out of excitement.

"Nathan, come on you'll be late!" his mother shouted from downstairs.

"I know I know!" he said back as he ran downstairs from his bedroom into his living room.

"Grab your toast," his mom instructed as she pointed to the toaster that was holding the said toast. Nathan did as told just to avoid as much distraction as possible.

"Bye mom," Nathan said as he rushed out the door with the toast in his mouth.

"Be careful," she said with a heartful smile. Nathan was then out of sight.

"(Sigh), kids sure do grow up quickly."

 _At the town's gym_

"Almost there," Nathan told himself excitedly as he ran as fast as he could, but the moment he turned the corner he saw something that he couldn't believe.

"W-what..." Nathan said in disbelief. There was a sign on the door to the gym that read "Out of Pokémon, see you next time."

"But how could that be, I'm on time?"

"Sorry kid," a man with purple hair said as he came to comfort Nathan.

"Wait a second you're-" Nathan said in shock then was cut off.

"Yep I'm Bugsy the gym leader."

"Please, tell me what's going on," Nathan asked in distress.

"Well we didn't have as much as usual and some kids waited in line for like an hour before it started... though the majority left disappointed," Bugsy explained.

"Oh, I see," Nathan said as his head hung and began to walk off, "Thanks anyways."

"He looks more pitiful than the rest...(sigh)."

 _Along the Ilex Forest_

 _Nathan's P.O.V._

The Ilex Forest, I come here for multiple reasons. It's calm and quiet, the Pokémon aren't hostile generally, and I can think to myself. Such a great area and I can be alone. To me this a place that I can mope at better than my room.

"(Sigh), so close yet so far," I sighed as I sat down at a stump with my knees to my chest. I then reached into my pocket so I can grab my memento, it being a picture of my dad.

"Sorry dad, but there's always next year right?" I felt like crying but I was suddenly snapped out of my trance by a rustling sound from a couple bushes.

"Hm, must be a Pokémon," I'd try to catch one but I don't have the time nor money to do so. I decided to ignore it but then another sound came.

"(Cough cough)," do Pokémon cough? I decided to check it out. I got up and placed the picture in my pocket for safe keeping then went to investigate.

"Um... hello," I called out but then received no answer, "Hello, anybody there?!" I called a bit louder but all I received was silence and a little movement. I decided to take a closer look but when I got an inch away a voice spoke.

" ** _Don't come any closer_** ," the voice said faintly... it sounded like a little girl. What the? Was that voice... in my head? I shrugged it off and continued.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you promise," I told her as I moved closer.

" ** _STAY AWA_** \- Ah!" the girl yelled but sounded like she was cut off by some pain or something. Speaking of pain, that shout hurt my head.

"You ok? I'm coming in," I told her as I put my hands into the bushes then started to shuffle them around in order to get a better view. When I finally got through, I was surprised by what I saw.

"You're not a girl..." I realized when my gaze met an injured Riolu whose eyes were some shade of blue. She was holding her arm and had a nervous look on her face.

"You're hurt, let me help yo-" I tried to help but was immediately shut off by the Riolu.

" _ **No stay away!**_ " she yelled which caused another shock to my head. I flinched ever so slightly. That also helped me come to realize that maybe the voice was telepathy. Why it took me so long to realize I don't know.

"Cmon don't be stubborn," I said as I stuck out my hand in order to get her out but her expression made it look like it was a threat.

"(Growl)," she growled as a shiver went down my back but then I heard another growl behind me. I slowly turned to see from what that growl came from then fear quickly struck my heart. Behind me was a Mightyena.

"F-friend of yours," I asked the Riolu.

" ** _No_** ," she replied angrily. It's like these two have history or something.

"Hey buddy," I greeted the Mightyena timidly as I approached it slowly, "You're not going to hurt us right?"

"(Growl)," the Mightyena bared its teeth like it was about to pounce.

" _ **What are you doing?**_ "the Riolu asked me.

" _providing a distraction_ ," I whispered back while keeping my attention on the mightyena.

" ** _What?_** " the Riolu asked confused. I continued to keep the Mightyena's attention on me so the Riolu could escape. As I got closer, I heard shuffling in the bushes behind me signaling the she was taking this chance, unfortunately the Mightyena wasn't letting that happen. The Mightyena changed its focus quickly over to the Riolu and began to attack.

" _Uh oh_ ," I thought as I made a subconscious, yet very stupid, action... I tackled the Mightyena. After doing so, the Riolu sat there and watched.

"What are you waiting for, run!" I shouted and she heeded my advice and left all awhile the Mightyena shook me off of it.

"Ow," I groaned as I fell on my back. I sat up and noticed that the Mightyena was now looking at me with an unforgiving look on its face.

"Hehe, I didn't think this through," I chuckled nervously as I backed away from the Mightyena in attempt to escape. Eventually my back met a tree and I was now cornered. I didn't know what was about to happen but I was shaking. The Mightyena was slowly walking towards me until...

" ** _Hey dog breath_!** " an all too familiar voice called out. Me and the Mightyena both looked towards where the voice came from and saw the Riolu charging an aura sphere.

" ** _Here's your treat_! ** "the Riolu shouted as she fired the sphere at the Mightyena. The sphere made contact and launched the Mightyena with a yelp into a nearby tree. It looked as if it was unconscious.

"Phew... thanks," I said to the Riolu while looking at the mightyena, "Do you know what that was abou-," I cut myself off as to when I turned back to the Riolu, she too was unconscious.

"Oh boy."


	3. A Friend

( _Speech_ )= _Thoughts_ ( ** _Speech_** )= _**Telepathy**_

 _Nathan's P.O.V._

I stood over the Riolu and my first instinct was to get her to the Poké-center but... I couldn't just abandon her. She obviously didn't want anything to do with me so no doubt she wouldn't feel the same about others.

"Ok Nathan, calm down and think," I told myself in a bit of a panic. I never felt so pressured before. As I sat there wondering what to do here, I remembered something important. I remembered that my mom's a nurse, or was as a matter of fact. Maybe she can help. Without hesitation, I picked her up and held her firmly in my arms. I noticed that she had charred fur and many cuts, her leg being the worse.

"What happened to you?" I asked the Riolu even though she couldn't answer.

"Don't worry, I'll get you help," I said soothingly as I began to rush out of the woods. I ran past the fortunately knocked out Mightyena and towards the forest entrance.

 _Down the road from home_

"Almost... there," I said in between breaths. I usually run around town all the time but all things considered. While I was running, people were looking at me confused and some were even trying to get my attention which I ignored obviously except for one.

"Hey kid, looks like you got a Pokémon after all," Bugsy stated as he stepped in my path, "It doesn't look so good what happened?"

"No time to explain, sorry," I said as I rushed past him.

"Hey wait a sec!" he yelled trying to get my attention but I kept running. I have to get her help.

 _At home_

"Mom!" I shouted as I rushed through the door.

"What is it?!" she asked with concern as she quickly got off the couch.

"I need your help, she's hurt!"

"The Riolu?"

"Who else?!" I answered impatiently.

"Look Nathan, just because you couldn't get a Pokémon doesn't mean you can just bring wild ones here," she consoled.

"But that's not-"

"And you should have taken her to the Poké-center."

"But-"

"No buts, I can't go fixing up wild Pokémon for you."

"BUT SHE SAVED ME!" I snapped, not caring about the consequences.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with worry.

"I... was attacked by a Mightyena in the Ilex Forest and she helped me then passed out," I told her.

"(Sigh), Nathan you know I don't like it when you go there by yourself."

"I know... but I was sad that I couldn't follow dad's footsteps," I told her as I looked down at the Riolu.

"Nathan..."

"Please, please help her," I begged as I looked back at my mom. She sat there silently for a bit before finally answering.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do," she answered with a smile.

"Really, thank you!" I said excitedly but mom raised her hand as to get my attention.

"But don't expect to keep her, if she wants to leave she can," my mom told me with a serious face.

"Of course, I just had to do this," I smiled.

"You're a good kid," she laughed, "Anyways, she'll need a place to rest."

"She can use my room and I can sleep on the couch," I suggested.

"Only if you're ok with it."

"I am."

"Alright then, I'll take her off your hands while you take a bath," she ordered as she took the Riolu out of my arms. I would have decided against it but honestly, I need one.

 _At sundown Riolu's P.O.V._

" ** _Uhhh_**... _**my head**_ ," I groaned as I rubbed my head but it felt wet, "What the..." I tried to find out why it was wet then realized that there was a wet rag on my forehead.

" ** _Ok, wait a sec where am I_**?" I asked myself as the obvious question came to mind. I sat up and realized that I was in a bed, and from the looks of it, a kid's.

" _So I'm in someone's room..._ " I thought as I looked around, " _I don't remember anything after the woods with that kid_." I sat there contemplating if I should get up and investigate or sit and wait though I'm simply too impatient for that. I lifted the blanket off of me so I could check around a bit and I noticed that my leg was bandaged up.

" ** _When did_** -" I was about to ask myself but then a flashback popped in my head reminding me of what happened that night when I escaped... the pain was worth it. As I was about to get off of the bed, a creaking sound came from the door. I sat there, bracing myself for whatever comes through that door, if anything at all. The door then opened and a women stepped through, she seemed to be holding a tray.

"Oh you're awake," the women exclaimed as she walked towards me, at the same time I slowly backed away because I was visioning some unpleasant memories. The lady taking notice to this stopped in place.

"You ok?" she asked with concern. Something about her, told me that I could trust her, I didn't know what though.

" ** _Um_**... **_yeah_** ," I answered with my head down. As I did so, the rag from my forehead fell on my lap.

"So you talk via telepathy," the women stated as she placed the tray on the table by the bed, "You must be hungry." As she said that my stomach growled. While the lady grabbed the rag, I glanced over at the tray and noticed that its contents were appealing. It was a plateful of berries and a glass of water.

"Are you gonna eat?" the women asked as she placed the rag on the table. I scooted over to the tray and grabbed a berry. I then pulled the berry close to my mouth then nibbled at it. I thoroughly enjoyed it. After I finished that one, I grabbed another... then another, and so on and so forth. I then saw myself eating at a quickened pace.

"Woah woah slow down or you'll choke," the women laughed. By then I already finished the last berry.

"Nice to know that you liked it. I'm going to take a look at your leg alright," she told me as she reached for it though I quickly pulled it away.

"It's ok, I have to see if it's healing properly," she explained. We're this far along, why stop now. I stuck my leg back out so she could do what she needs to.

" ** _Why are you doing all of this_**?" I asked while she was unwrapping the bandage on my leg. When I asked, she stopped.

"(Sigh), I'm not gonna lie, I didn't want to do this at first. All you were to me was a wild Pokémon."

" ** _What changed your mind_**?"

"My son... he told me that you saved him earlier today and he couldn't just leave you."

" ** _So that explains how I got here_**... **_but to be honest_**... **_he helped me first_** ," I confessed.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she turned to me.

" ** _He tried to distract the Mightyena so I could escape, it was tempting but I was raised better than_** -" I then cut myself off, realizing what I was about to say.

"Are you ok?"

" ** _Yeah_**... **_just some bad memories_**... ** _things haven't really been going great for me as of recent_**..."

"Nathan could relate."

" ** _Your son_**?"

"Yep," she answered as she began unwrapping the bandage. We sat in silence as she did so.

"Well it's healing properly," the lady stated as she finished unwrapping my leg, "See if you can walk." I scooted to the edge of the bed then slowly got off, placing my feet on the floor. I walked with my hurt leg first then my other leg seeing if it could take the pressure and to my dismay, it couldn't. I quickly fell to the ground with a thud.

" _ **Ow**._.." I groaned.

"Don't worry I got you," the lady comforted as she rushed to my side and helped me up.

" ** _Thanks_**."

"No problem," she said as she picked me up and sat me on the bed which at that point I realized something.

" ** _Wait isn't this Nathan's bed_**?" I asked as I rubbed my leg.

"Yeah why?"

" ** _So where's Nathan_**?"

"Oh he's downstairs on the couch. He offered up his bed for you for the time being."

" ** _He sure does have a knack for one upping people_** _._ "

"Is that so?" she chuckled.

" ** _From what I seen he helped me with the mightyena, brought me here, and let me use his bed. 3 to 1_** ," I explained.

"Well I raised him to be nice but I never had this in mind," she stated.

" ** _Well the bed is comfy_** ," I said as I patted the bed.

"Well get use to it because you won't be going far with that leg of yours."

" ** _Oh_**... **_how long do you think it'll be then_**?"

"Maybe a week. You miss your family?" she asked as she began to wrap my leg back up. Her asking that question caused me to tense up.

" _ **Yeah**._.." I answered as I hung my head.

"Are you okay?" she asked unaware of the touchy subject she brought up.

" ** _Just_**... **_drop it please_**?" I asked... I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Sure, whatever you say," she said as she finished wrapping up my leg, "Well that about does it. You should get some rest, we'll try to get you on your leg tomorrow," she explained.

" ** _Thanks_** ," I smiled back.

"Well I'm off to bed, surely you won't need anything but if you do," she then grabbed something out of her pocket, "just page me."

" ** _Ok_** ," ..., " ** _Wait how do I use this_**?" I asked as to never seeing this uh... thing before.

"Oh how silly of me," she chuckled, "You see, this is a pager. Think of it as a quick n' easy way to get someone's attention," she explained as she knealt by my side and demonstrated the "pager." The tutorial went on for a couple minutes with me nodding every so often.

"You see, simple."

" ** _Simple is right_** ," I agreed as I fidgeted around with the device. I then hit the page button ( **Never owned a pager** ) accidentally and it took the lady by surprise. She jumped to it being so unexpected and I chuckled. She did as well with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well I'm sure you got the hang of it," she stated as she picked up the tray then began to head out.

" ** _Um_**..." I said a bit hesitantly, trying to grab her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked as she turned back towards me.

" ** _What's your name_**?" She looked at me for a bit then grinned.

"Lynn... you?" I sat there in silence, knowing that I couldn't answer that question because... I forgot my name... long ago. Her grin turned into a slight frown as I looked away slightly.

"You... don't have one do you?" she asked hesitantly.

" ** _I don't remember_**... **_it's been so long_** ," I answered a bit choked up.

 _No P.O.V._

Lynn took full notice of this and walked towards the little riolu. She sat the tray on the bedside table and sat alongside the riolu and rubbed her back soothingly in attempt to comfort her, needless it to say it worked but the riolu couldn't help a couple tears fall unknowingly.

" ** _Thanks_**... _**for everything**_ ," the riolu thanked as Lynn gave her a single pat on the back then got up.

"I'm a mother, it's what I do," Lynn smiled as she picked up the tray then began to walk off like before. She stopped right by the door then looked back.

"Good night," Lynn said.

" ** _Good night_** ," the riolu replied with a smile. As Lynn walked out the door and shut it behind her, the riolu's smile faded away as she looked down then began to sob silently, not being able to hold it in and not wanting anyone to hear.

 _Sametime Nathan's P.O.V._

I was standing listening in on the conversation between the two. I got up here when my mom introduced herself and the riolu was silent. I couldn't really figure out what they were talking about but I assumed it was serious. It was silent from that point for me until I heard footsteps... coming this way. I ran down the stairs quickly but silently because I don't think they would approve of me snooping in their conversation. I got back on the couch and threw the blanket on me as if I never moved. I shut my eyes as if I was asleep. After a bit, I felt someone kiss my forehead.

"I can't believe we raised a wonderful son Rick, you left so soon," I heard my mom say to herself. I then heard her yawn, guess she's getting some sleep. I waited awhile before getting up so she didn't know I was awake. It seemed fine. I opened my eyes and sat up.

" _I can't believe we raised a wonderful son Rick, you left so soon_ ," my mom's voice echoed in my head.

"(Sigh)," I sighed a deep sigh as to the memory still pains me. I looked at my mom's bedroom door, wondering how she felt. I decided to get up and go back upstairs, surely the riolu was asleep but just to make sure. I walked to the top step and stood in front of the door. When I did so, I heard a noise... crying, someone's crying. I'm sure I know who it is. I thought about leaving her alone bu-

" ** _I know you're there_** ," a voice said in my head. I sat there pondering if I should go in, she knows I'm here so there isn't much surprise. I decided to go in. I opened the door then walked in.

"How's your leg?" I asked casually.

" ** _It's seen better days honestly_** ," she kidded. I could tell that she was trying to play her crying off.

"So what were you crying about?" the question took her by surprise.

" ** _I-I wasn't crying_** ," she quickly lied.

"Denial."

" ** _Shut up_**."

"Don't act like that."

" ** _Act like what_**?"

"Stubborn," I said half jokingly half seriously.

" ** _I'm not acting stubborn!_** " she growled.

"Then tell me why you were crying."

" ** _Because!_** " she shouted in my head which actually hurt quite a bit.

"Ow... didn't know telepathy could affect someone like that," I groaned as I held my head.

" ** _Sorry_** ," she apologized and hung her head.

"It's okay, I've just been under a lot of stress and I hoped that I could have someone to relate with," I confessed as I walked to the bed and sat at the foot.

" ** _Why would you want that_**?" she asked as she turned and scooted over to me.

"Well the reason why I wanted to be a Pokémon trainer was so I could take after my dad. He... passed away last year... the same time Team Glyph was formed," I can't believe I was telling this to a riolu that will probably leave when she has a chance.

" ** _You lost someone too_**?" she asked.

"Yeah- wait, 'too'?" as I asked she turned away regretfully.

"What did you mean by 'too'?" she knew I wouldn't drop it.

" ** _Well_**... **_I was orphaned_**... **_a couple of months ago_** ," she confessed.

"No that's crazy, an orphan is when a kid has no parents," I chuckled nervously. She then gave me a glum, confirming stare.

" ** _The reason why I was crying was because I miss them a lot and I'm left in this godforsaken world alone_** ," she confessed as she was on the verge of crying.

"But you're not alone," I whispered but it was audible.

" ** _What do you mean?_** "

"There is another reason why I helped you, a selfish one," I admitted to you. She sat in silence and stared at me, signaling that she was listening.

"You see, I helped you not only because I couldn't just leave you there, it's the same as why I so desperately wanted to become a Pokémon trainer... I wanted a friend."

" ** _A friend_?** **_Don't you have any already_**?" she asked surprised.

"No, and I won't be making one anytime soon."

" ** _Why not_?** "

"Well today was a day where ten year olds would become Pokémon trainers, and I was the odd one out."

" ** _Then you met me_**?"

"Then I met you," I smiled. She returned the favor.

"Cmon, don't cry," I comforted as I wiped away her tears.

" ** _Why are you so nice to me_ _?_** " she asked.

"My nature," I answered simply.

"So how come, when we first met, you were hiding?" I asked referring to earlier today.

" ** _I didn't know what you would do if you found me_** ," she then turned away.

"That's weird why would you think that?" She was silent and it was making me nervous.

" ** _Because the night before_**... **_I escaped a Team Glyph facility_** ," after she said that, my entire expression changed.

" ** _I was trapped there for weeks, I don't know why but some guys came and attacked me and my parents. My parents were fighting them off and I froze there_** ," the story was sending shivers down my spine, " ** _One of the guys took me and my dad tried to stop them, but_**..." she then stopped. I saw tears falling down her cheeks. I quickly took her into a hug.

"Say no more, if it's to painful then don't talk about it," I told her as I rubbed her back. All the while she crying in my chest.

" _ **I miss them** ,_" she cried. I just sat there and comforted her. It seemed to me that she was getting this off her chest. I just let her cry uninterrupted while I comfort her.

 _5 minutes later_

After she finished crying, we sat there in silence side by side. The riolu then began to hum a sweet tone.

"What are you humming?" I turned to her and asked.

" ** _Oh_**... **_it was a lullaby that my mom would sing to me at night sometimes_**. **_I quickly picked up on it and joined her then actually fall asleep_** ," she told me.

"How did it go?"

( **Time for some creative thinking** )

" ** _Um_**... **_Little Riolu, I truly do love you. I'll always be with you, no matter where you go, or what you do. Little Riolu, you shall never stray, because at the end of the day, you'll be sound and asleep in a peaceful dream. Your life is yours, to call your own. You make your own path, that we will follow. Little Riolu, I truly do love you. I'll always be with you, even if we are not home_** ," she finished the lullaby and I just sat there amazed.

"That was incredible," I smiled.

" ** _Thanks_** ," she smiled back.

"Well we should go to bed," I suggested as I got off the bed which the riolu quickly stopped me.

" ** _Um Nathan_**..." she called.

"Yeah?" I turned seeing what she wanted.

" ** _Can you_**... **_sleep in here_**... **_with me_**?" she asked hesitantly to which I blushed.

"Um... sure," I replied nervously. I then got back in my position on the bed and we wrapped in the blanket.

" ** _Nathan_** ," she called out once more.

"Yeah?"

" ** _Thanks, you're a great friend_** ," she complimented as she lied her head on my shoulder.

"You are too," I smiled as I closed my eyes. I finally made a friend, and a wonderful one at that.


	4. Trouble Lurks

( _Speech_ )= _Thoughts_ ( ** _Speech_** )= **_Telepathy_**

 _The next morning_

 _No P.O.V._

As Lynn walked out of her room and pass the couch, she noticed that Nathan wasn't there.

"Huh, maybe he got up early," she told herself as she looked at the staircase, "And I'm sure I know where he went." Lynn walked up the stairway and came to Nathan's bedroom door. She opened it slowly and poked her head inside. She looked around the room and found her son and the riolu cuddled on the bed together. The Riolu's head was on Nathan's shoulder and his head was on the Riolu's. As she saw this sight she grinned.

"I'll go get breakfast started," Lynn whispered, not wanting to wake the two. And with that, she quietly closed the door.

 _Later_

As Nathan's mother was preparing breakfast, him and the Riolu was fast asleep, still leaning on one another. All the while, the smell from Lynn's cooking was creeping up the stairway and into Nathan's room. The smell reached Nathan and his nose twitched.

"(Sniff sniff)... mmm," Nathan smiled," Eggs..." Nathan's eyes then opened to the welcoming smell.

"(Intense yawning)," Nathan yawned as he stretched his left arm while his right arm was trapped by the sleeping Riolu. Nathan smiled, remembering the night before. His smile then went away because he remembered what was said then too.

 _Flashback_

" ** _Well_**... **_I was orphaned_**... **_a couple of months ago_**."

 _Flashback ends_

That sentence echoed in his head. He stared at the Riolu pitifully.

"So you basically have no where to go?" he asked, not expecting an answer.

"Well anyways, we should get up," Nathan suggested. He then began to shake the Riolu gently.

"hey... wake up..." Nathan whispered, not wanting to make her grouchy, "Cmon, you don't want to miss breakfast do you?"

"zzz..."

"(Sigh), Wake up, you can't sleep all day," Nathan stated as he put more force into his shoves.

"...nngh...zzz..." the Riolu groaned as she placed her paw on Nathan's face and pushed him away. The given effort, however, caused her to roll in the other direction.

"Heh, alright then," Nathan smirked a mischievous smile. He got off the bed then preceded to the door.

 _About a minute later_

After a little bit, Nathan returned to his bedroom with a cold glass of water, and I mean "cold", like "condensation on the sides" cold, a refreshing beverage. Still with a devilish smirk on his face, made his way towards the snoozing Riolu.

"I am about to have a grouchy Riolu on my hands but it'll be worth it," he told himself as he carefully climbed the bed with the glass of water and held it over the Riolu.

"Hee hee," he snickered.

 _Meanwhile_

Lynn was still preparing breakfast for everyone until she heard an unpleasant sound.

"AAAHHH!" a scream from a riolu could be heard along with a loud thud and also the sound of glass shattering. Without hesitation Lynn turned the stove off and ran upstairs towards the noise, fearing the worse. Awful scenarios played in her head as she tried not to stumble up the stairway but when she made it to the door, she was met with something far underwhelming. Nathan lied on his back sprawled about, limbs twitching and swirls in his eyes and a bump in his head. All the while the riolu was shivering and rubbing her arms rapidly while staring at Nathan angrily. And lastly lied the remains of the glass that held the cold water.

" ** _W-why w-would you do th-that_** ," the Riolu asked shakingly. Nathan still lied there speechless. Lynn stood in the doorway processing everything and sighed a relieving sigh.

"(Sigh)..."

 _At breakfast_

"Thanks mom, this food is awsome" Nathan thanked his mother over the breakfast she prepared for the three, which consisted of eggs and pancakes.

"Thank you for the kind words Nathan," she returned the favor with a smile.

"So riolu, do you enjoy the food?" Lynn asked as the riolu as she stuffed her face quite moderately. Not wanting to break table manners, the Riolu nodded rapidly in response signaling that she liked it.

"I'm glad you do," she concluded as she took a bite herself. The three had conversations from here and there and eventually finished breakfast. Lynn decided to clean up the mess and Nathan took it under his own volition to get the Riolu back on her feet.

"Hey mom, I'm going to help her walk for a bit," Nathan suggested to the currently busy mother.

"That's a good idea but don't don't go to far and don't strain yourself Riolu," Lynn warned the two as she went back to her chore.

" ** _Um ok but what's the point if we're only walking?_** " the Riolu asked.

"Well you can't just stay off your leg too long or it will become week and that's no good," Nathan explained.

" ** _Oh, that makes sense I guess._** "

"Cmon, we'll walk around in the back," Nathan demanded as he helped the riolu to the backdoor.

" ** _Just because you're helping me with this doesn't mean we're even from earlier_** ," the Riolu taunted as she leaned onto Nathan.

"I thought you knocking me on my head made it even."

" ** _(Scoffs) Hardly._** "

 _10 minutes later in cental Azalea_

Azalea Town was lively today with the streets being filled with both Pokémon and humans alike. But down the dirt road the atmosphere grew ominous as a man and woman in grayish uniforms, black boots, and gray hats followed a Mightyena that appeared to be sniffing around as if it was looking for something. As they walked down the road, everyone moved out of the way. And as the two men walked past the locals, you could see a big, dimly colored, orange letter G with the tips having points that resembled sharp daggers. These two are none other than grunts from Team Glyph. But the question is, what are they doing here? And furthermore, what are they looking for?


	5. Confrontation

( _Speech_ )= _Thoughts_ ( ** _Speech_** )= **_Telepathy_**

As the grotesque feeling stirred on the streets the Team Glyph grunts walked, the residents of Azalea Town kept their distance in attempt to avoid any unnecessary confrontation.

"Residents of Azalea Town listen up!" the male grunt ordered with a stern voice, "Cooperate with us and keep to your business, we'll leave as if this scenario never occurred." All that followed was whispered conversations as to what was going on. Then it was silent. That was when the female grunt spoke.

"Yesterday a Riolu took shelter inside your town. Give it to us and we'll leave." At that instant a commotion drew up. No one stepped up as to there being no recollection of the such.

"Ugh... I know someone here saw a Riolu," the male complained as he rubbed his forehead rather impatiently.

"Well maybe it isn't here," a local suggested.

"This Mightyena tracked it to the nearby forest and was found unconscious. He picked up the scent and tracked it back to 'THIS' city," the grunt explained with annoyance sounding from his voice.

"Well anything to do with you guys will be a big issue to us later," a recognizable, purple haired man stated as he walked onto the scene.

"Ah Bugsy, Azalea Town's gym leader, surely you know what we're talking about," the female greeted as everyone turned their heads to Bugsy.

"Yeah I saw a Riolu what of it?" Bugsy asked as he folded his arms out of distrust for Team Glyph which should be of no surprise.

"We would like to know where it is?"

"Well I can't tell you."

"And why not?" the male grunt asked as he stomped towards the gym leader and the Mightyena bared its fangs in attempt to intimidate him but to this Bugsy scoffed.

"Ha! Are you suppose to scare me?" Bugsy teased. During the commotion the Mightyena directed his attention down the road and took off. The female grunt noticed this and stopped the bickering between Bugsy and her cohort.

"Sam," the female called out. He turned to see the Mightyena run down the road.

"He has the right idea, you should go too," Bugsy suggested courageously. The grunt named Sam paid no mind to this and walked after the Mightyena. The other grunt followed as well. All Bugsy did was eye them the whole way down.

" _That kid won't be able to defend himself_ ," Bugsy thought to himself. He won't be able to just follow them right then and there, he has to wait it out.

 _Meanwhile_

In the backyard of Nathan's home, Nathan was helping the Riolu walk around a bit to build strength back up into her leg. They've been at it for at least half an hour, of course with the occasional break here and there. Though not much conversation was engaged, it wasn't completely quiet either. Now Nathan sat on a nearby stump, watching the Riolu do her required exercise.

"So..." Nathan awkwardly started a conversation, though he couldn't quite think of something conversation worthy, "Do you... have plans for when you leave- uh that is if you decide to of course?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head. The Riolu just glanced over at him and noticed his social awkwardness. She then went back to what she was doing.

" ** _Not really_** ," the Riolu replied casually.

"Do you plan on leaving?" Nathan awkwardly asks once again.

" ** _I'm not really sure to be honest_** ," she replies.

"Oh..." silence follows shortly after. The Riolu precedes to walk around and Nathan idly watches.

"You know, I was thinking..." Nathan states as he looks up into the sky. The Riolu stood and place and looked over to Nathan.

" ** _What?_** " she asks with a sense of anticipation.

"What if you were to stay," he then turns to the Riolu, "You would need a name." She then thought about it and realized that Nathan was right, she would need a name, but what?

"You don't have to think about it, it was only a thought."

" ** _But I do want a name_** ," the Riolu said as she sat down where she stood, " _I want a new life._ " Nathan jumps off the stump then walked to the Riolu's side and sat by her.

"Well then, how about we give you one?" he suggested.

" ** _Really_**... **_You would do that for me?_** " she asked as she turned to Nathan with a smile on her face and her eyes filled with joy.

"Of course. In order to start off fresh you need a new name right?" Nathan turns towards the Riolu who notices her smile, which forced a smile of his own.

"So... hm... this will be tough," Nathan mentioned as he pondered over a list of names in his head for the past five minutes.

" ** _Yeah, so many possibilities_** " the Riolu agrees as she did the same.

"I think 'Test Subject' will fit right smoothly."

"Huh?" Nathan asks as he and the Riolu jerk their heads around to the voice. It came from a man who was climbing over the backyard fence. Along with him was a women who preceded to do the same. Furthermore, a recognizable Mightyena jumps over as well, forming the trio. The moment their eyes fell upon him, Nathan's heart dropped. The duo quickly gathered to their feet.

"A-are you the Mightyena's trainer?" Nathan quivers, fearful for the answer.

"Hm, yeah. You know you two caused him a lot of trouble right?" Sam asks the shaking boy.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry, you see, what happened was-"

"That was a rhetorical question," the women cuts in unexpectedly.

" _Rhetorical?_ " Nathan thought. He was smart for his age but never heard that word before. But he was getting off track so he voided the thought... for now.

"Anyways, the real reason why we are here," Sam starts again, "is because we want the Riolu." Nathan's face was then ridden with a shocked expression. He glances over to the still Riolu.

" ** _Don't show that you're afraid_ ," she advises without looking at him. Nathan looks at her a bit longer, then back at the other three. He mustered up all his courage and took a deep breath. Once he exhaled he calmed himself.**

"Now that you're calm, maybe you can comply," Sam says to Nathan, but still maintained his attention on the Riolu. He took a step forward only to see the cowardly little boy take a brave action. Nathan steps in front of the Riolu which takes everyone by surprise, even the Riolu.

"How about you mess with someone else," Nathan says valiantly.

"Oh how sweet, you're defending the Pokémon now?" the women teased.

"What do you want with her? And who are you?"

" ** _Glyph_** ," the Riolu states, " ** _They're from Team Glyph._** " It was at that instant where his courage went away as quickly as it came and slumps back. But he regains his posture shortly after. In his mind that didn't matter, he was going to protect the Riolu.

"That's none of your business," Sam says, irritation in his voice. "I'm getting sick of this, Mightyena." And on command, the dark type walks in front of his trainer, "Shadow Ball." That instant, a dark sphere began to form in the Mightyena's mouth. And without hesitation, was quickly shot out toward the two youths. Nathan quickly acted and grabbed the Riolu and jumped out of the way. The Shadow Ball crashed in their place, and due to the force of the impact, sent the two flying farther. Nathan hit the ground and skid across it, clutching the Riolu.

"Are you... ok..." Nathan asks as he looks down at the Riolu who responds with a slight nod. He smiles as a response. He then lets go of the Riolu so she could stand. The two wobbled upwards. The Riolu then noticed, out of the corner of her eye, blood going down Nathan's arm.

" ** _Nathan_** ," the jackal calls out, fully acknowledging the wound. He glances over then instantly feels a sharp pain in his arm the clutches it.

"You shouldn't hurt yourself more than you already are," Sam suggests.

"This wouldn't have happened if you just left us alone!" Nathan shouts.

"Your persistence is really stating to tick me off," Sam states as he rubbs his forehead, "Again, Mightyena." Nathan and the Riolu prepared for the next attack but was thrown off guard by how fast it came out. With no time to react, they braced themselves. All that followed was an explosion... but a few inches in front of them.

"Freee!" the chant of a Butterfree could be heard off to the side.

"Good job Butterfree," an all too familiar voice praised, "That was close. You okay?" Nathan turned his head towards their savior.

"B-Bugsy?!" Nathan asks shockingly. The Riolu, however, had confusion written on her face. Bugsy then precedes to vault over the fence.

"I see that we have trouble after all," Bugsy mentions as he notices Nathan's arm. He then turns his gaze to the members of Team Glyph. "Do you get excited from picking on little kids?!"

"We are only here for business," Sam answers out of justification.

"It still doesn't give you a right. Now you have an actual challenge," Bugsy then directs his attention to the two behind him. "You should get to safety," he demands. Without a second thought, Nathan and the Riolu back away from the battle that was about to unfold.

"You're awfully smug for the SECOND trainer on a ten year old's journey don't you think?" Sam teases as his Mightyena gets in a ready stance. His partner however gives him a glare signaling not get ahead of himself. Acknowledging this, Sam prepares himself.

"Yeah true... but if I were to go all out from the get go, that wouldn't be fair," Bugsy retorted as his Butterfree got ready as well. Sam just glares at him out of annoyance with his cockiness. Silence then follows.


	6. Taking Names

( _Speech_ )= _Thoughts_ ( _ **Speech**_ )= _**Speech**_

"I'll give you one more chance to leave!" Bugsy threatened.

"And I'll give you one more chance to bug off!" Sam shouts back.

"Was... that a pun?"

"MIGHTYENA SHADOW BALL!" Sam ordered, which threw Bugsy off guard, and without hesitation, a dark ball of energy quickly formed in the Mightyena's mouth and was shot towards Butterfree. The projectile crashed in front of it and sent dirt and rubble flying everywhere, obscuring its vision.

"BUTTERFREE, CLEAR IT WITH GUST!" Bugsy shouted and the Butterfree, akin to the Mightyena, did so without hesitation. It flapped its wings rapidly and violently, blowing all the dust away. Sam saw this as an opportunity and gave an order.

"QUICKLY ATTACK FROM ABOVE WITH IRON TAIL!" the Mightyena then leaped into the air and his tail began to glow a bright light. He then slung his tail down with great force. After the Butterfree cleared all the dust away, Bugsy discovered that he had little to no time to react.

"BLOCK HIGH WITH PROTECT!" Bugsy rushed and the Butterfree then looked up and quickly formed a thin screen to block the attack. The Mightyena's Iron Tail soon collided with the screen.

"Cmon put pressure on it!" Sam demanded as the Mightyena showed no signs of giving up. And to the Butterfree's dismay, the Protect screen was rushed and not properly formed. Cracks began to appear showing that it would be inevitably shattered.

"Cmon..." Bugsy had faith in his Pokémon, but that faith was lost when the Mightyena's attack broke through and the Butterfree took the full brunt of the attack.

"FREEE!" it cried as it was sent flying across the ground. Bugsy reacted with a slight growl but kept his composure.

"BUTTERFREE, RECOVER WITH A HYPER BEAM!" the Butterfly did as told and quickly shot off the ground and opened its mouth. Without a second delay a yellow light formed in the centre of its mouth then blasted towards the hyena. Before it had a chance to land, the Mightyena took the Hyper Beam dead centre and was also sent flying.

"RAAA!" the Mightyena howled in pain. A smirk grew on Bugsy's face but knew not to stop there.

"NOW FOLLOW UP WITH A SOLAR BEAM," he knew the risks of this move but he knew he had to end it now. A bright light slowly formed in between the Butterfree's antennae.

"CMON MIGHTYENA, SLOW IT DOWN WITH SHADOW BALLS AND RUSH IT WITH BITE!" Sam shouted as his Pokémon staggered to get up off the ground. The Mightyena regained his stability and shot a barrage of Shadow Balls toward the Butterfree while advancing himself. The Butterfree used common knowledge and flew around the dark energy projectiles but still maintained the partially charged Solar Beam. The Mightyena was getting closer and with all the dodging the Butterfree was doing, it still had a ways to go with charging its Solar Beam. The Mightyena leaped at the Butterfree with his bared fangs.

"BUTTERFREE, FLY HIGH TO DODGE IT!" Bugsy quickly ordered to save his Pokémon from danger. It flew up and dodged the Mightyena's attack just barely and positioned itself to what appeared to be a reasonably safe distance.

"USE SHADOW BALL AGAIN!" Sam shouts as the Mightyena recovers from his failed attack. He quickly turns and shoots a powerful Shadow Ball at the Butterfree. The speed and power even shocked Bugsy.

" _Crap, Butterfree can't use protect and that move is moving too fast. Cmon Butterfree..._ BUTTERFREE!" Bugsy shouts at his Pokémon as the Shadow Ball was but inches away. And as if it was in sync with its trainer, Butterfree's Solar Beam was completed and a giant light beam blasted towards the Shadow Ball and intercepted. The Shadow Ball dissipates but the beam did not and with great speed, loomed closer to the dark type.

"MIGHTYENA DOD-" a second too late with his command, the Mightyena took the hit. His cries could not be overheard from the loudness of the explosion afterwards. The ground was covered by a screen of dust. Everyone sat there in anticipation. The final bit of dust clears and their gaze befalls upon the unconscious Mightyena.

"Should've just gone when you had the chance!" Bugsy shouted victoriously as his Pokémon returned to him.

"Freee!" it chanted excitedly as its trainer patted its head.

"Good job Butterfree, now rest," Bugsy smiled as he returned Butterfree into its Poké-ball.

"Ugh... Don't get cocky, we'll be back," Sam threatened as he walked towards his Pokémon, "Mightyena return." Sam then returned the unconscious dark type to his Poké-ball as well.

"You can come back, but be ready for the same outcome," Bugsy scoffed at the Glyph grunt who had an angered frown plastered on his face.

"Let's go Sam," the other grunt ordered and they both walked off without another word, only exchanged glances. The grunts then left over the fence from whence they came.

"Wow... That. Was. Awesome!" Nathan exclaims as he threw his arms in the air. But due to the sudden motion, a jolt of pain in his right arm shocked him out of excitement. He began to rub his arm to soothe the pain.

"Ow..." he moans. The Riolu just smiles at him reassuringly. Same goes for Bugsy.

"Nathan!" a feminine voice shouts from behind the trio. The three turn their heads to meet a concerned mother, whose wet hair indicates that she was in the shower. "What happened?!" Bugsy intervenes her to explain everything. While she was amidst panicking, Bugsy sweat dropped. As their conversation went back and forth, Nathan strikes a conversation of his own.

"So..." he starts, "You thought of a name yet?"

" ** _It's kind of hard to think about that with the recent events_** ," the Riolu replies, instantly shutting down the question.

"Oh," Nathan replies defeated.

" ** _But..._** "

"But?"

" ** _How 'bout... Genesis?_** " she smiles.

"Genesis huh... Kind of a mouthful don't you think?" Nathan teases slightly.

" ** _Hey it's MY name._** "

"Yeah you're right. We can call you "Gen" for short."

" ** _Sure thing... Nate_** ," she teases back. He smiles back but it took him a bit to process what she said.

"Wait what?" Nathan questions as the Riolu laughs.

"... So please calm down, it's been handled," Bugsy could be heard trying to calm Lynn down. The two were tuned out amidst Nathan's and "Genesis's" conversation.

"Ugh... well thanks for helping him," she concedes. "Nathan," she calls out to her son who perks up out of curiosity for his mother, "Let's get you two cleaned up." Nathan nods and gestures Genesis to come along.

"Bugsy, would you like to come in to freshen up?" Lynn asks.

"I would love to," he accepts the offer.

"But there is still one question I've been meaning to ask," Nathan confesses out of the blue. Everyone then turned to him out of confusion and curiosity. "What does "rhetorical" mean?" He was then answered with laughter from all angles.

"What?"


	7. The Story Starts

**A/N Wow it's been awhile huh. There really wasn't much I could do to be honest. Well to those who read the update then you already know the deal. And if you didn't then well... hiatus blah blah blah stuff happened blah blah blah I'm back. Well... here's the chapter.**

 _10 Years Later_

"Hm hm hm," humming could be heard in the kitchen of the apartment that two residents reside in. The one that is humming, however, is that of a Lucario. She was currently making coffee for her roomate/trainer.

"Hm hm hm hm hm," she continued to hum to herself as she made the coffee. Amidst the cheerful humming, the phone began to rang.

 _Ring! Ring!_

The Lucario acknowledges the home phone's ringing and stops what she was doing in order to go answer it.

"Our generation," she sang to herself as she skipped over to the phone. She picked up the phone and placed it close to her ear.

"This is Genesis, who may I be speaking with?" the jackal questions the caller with a cheerful tone.

"Well hello Genesis," the caller replies, "Is my son awake yet?" Genesis easily identified the voice upon the question.

"Oh hey Lynn. No not yet but I was getting to that. You want me to take a message?"

"Oh... no I was hoping that I would be able to talk to him," the tone of her voice then changed to that of someone who wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Lynn, something wrong?" Genesis asks with a caring voice.

"Oh it's nothing really," a forced chuckle could then be heard over the line, "Just... get him to call me when he's up, OK."

"Can do," Genesis obliges with a grin. The two exchanged farewells then ended the call. After hanging up, Genesis sighes to herself as she was lost in thought. She looks at the clock that hung over the window of there apartment living room and it read "7:05."

"If I get him up now," Genesis thought, "It'll be just in time for coffee." And with that, Genesis placed a smile on her face and trekked to her best friend's room. With the thought in mind, she made way to her friend's room.

 _In Nathan's Room_

It was silent in the room. The only noise was a faint snore. He isn't necessarily a light sleeper but he isn't difficult to wake up either. Though it was as if he was sleeping extra hard today. Probably due to the extra hours he has been doing. Genesis saw the strain on him but despite her saying anything, Nathan precedes to work hard. As Nathan was sleeping, his door slowly creaked open. Genesis then stepped through and slowly made her way over to Nathan's bedside. Genesis then began to shrug him.

"Hey... wake up," she whispers as she continues to shrug him.

zzz...

After recieving no viable answer, the Lucario put more force into her shoves as she raises her voice.

"Nathan, cmon get up."

zzz...

Genesis sighed a deep sigh as Nathan continued to snore. She then grins a devilish grin. She leaves the room without a word.

 _A Couple Minutes Later_

The jackal came back into the room with a cold glass of water, akin to the glass that Nathan had all those years ago.

"Remind you of anything Nathan?" she asks her sleeping friend as she takes a sip of the cold beverage, "Ah... refreshing." She then snickers under her breath as the Steel type drew closer and closer to the unsuspecting trainer.

 _Outside the Apartment_

All is silent down the hall of the Eon Apartment's third floor for it is still early morning. The vacancy only adds to the peaceful si-

"AHH!"

After the silence was disrupted, many heads poked out of their respectful rooms and into the hallway in attempt to find the source of the shout.

 _Back Inside_

"W-w-why would y-y-you do th-that?" Nathan asks as he shivers while sitting up in his bed. He was only wearing his boxers which added to the cold. Nathan struggled to provide warmth by wrapping himself in his arms.

"Well what more of a better way is there to wake you up on our anniversary?" It then snapped into Nathan's mind. It has been ten years since the two first became friends. The strength of that memory solely comes from the fact that, to each other, they were their fist friend.

"Then I guess it was appropriate," Nathan laughs as he calms down. He let his arms rest to his sides. Nathan then turn to the nightstand at the bedside that held a lamp and a digital clock. On the clock the time read "7:35." Taken aback by the time he turns to Genesis.

"So what gives, why you wake me up so early?"

"Oh right, your mom called."

"Really?" Nathan gleamed at the statement, "What did she want?"

"She wanted to talk to you but I wouldn't stall if I were you."

"Why is that?"

"She... seemed upset. She wouldn't tell me why." Nathan took in what Genesis had said. His head then hung for a short bit but quickly regained his composure. He then turns back to Genesis.

"Ima get dressed. Make me a cup of coffee?"

"French Vanilla?"

"French Vanilla."

"Got it," Genesis then rushed out of his room and shut the door behind her. Nathan smiles to himself as he falls backwards in his bed. He put the back of his hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Alright... time to get up." Nathan got out of his bed and walked over to his closet in mind of finding some decent attire. Washing up will have to come later, he didn't want to postpone the call to his mother any longer than he needed to. After putting on the most basic of clothing possible, which consisted of a white t-shirt and jeans, the 20 year old walked over to his bedroom door and preceded outward for the main room.

After going into the living room of the shared apartment, Nathan was greeted by his best friend who gave him his requested cup of coffee. He took it in both hands and held it cautiously due to its scolding heat and nods in Genesis's direction as thanks. The Lucario smiles in response and walks back into the kitchen. Nathan takes his morning drink over to the couch that faced the television which stood in front of the window seal. He takes a seat and places the cup of coffee on the table to the side of the couch. There lied the home phone Genesis used to talk with Nathan's mother beforehand. Nathan takes the phone in his hand and began punching in numbers. Genesis then takes her seat next to her trainer with a cup of coffee of her own.

"What's up with you and hazelnut?" Nathan asks Genesis as he punches in the remaining numbers. She takes a sip of her coffee before replying.

"I dunno I just like." Nathan shrugs at the response as Genesis goes back to her coffee. Nathan returns to what he was doing and finally hits the "call" button on the phone. He places the phone to his ear and waits patiently as the phone rings.

...

"Hello."

"Hey mom."

"Hey Nathan hope I'm not being a bother to you."

"No no not at all. So what's up Genesis said you wanted me to call you?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that I have a planned business trip today and I'm on my way to the airport."

Nathan's tone then takes a more disheartened approach, "Oh... that's its?"

"But before I go-" Nathan's curiosity was then piqued, "-I thought that I would stop by first." A smile grew on Nathan's face. Genesis noticed this and watched him over, waiting for the call to end.

"Really? That'll be great!"

"I'm glad you think so. I'll se you in thirty minutes. I'm still packing."

"OK thirty minutes. Love you."

"Love you too." The two then ended the call and Nathan hangs the phone up in rapid succession.

"You seem excited," Genesis points out as she finishes her coffee.

"My mom's stopping by soon so we should clean this place up."

"I don't see why it's looks all right." Nathan then jumps off the couch and directs himself towards Genesis.

"Look I don't care, just get started while I go shower."

"But-" Genesis started but couldn't finish as to Nathan have already dashed off.

"Hmph... you never even finished your coffee." Genesis got up with her glass and took Nathan's full glass as well and began to work by going to the kitchen.

Here, in Goldenrod City, is where opportunities are made. Where life simply blooms. Life between human and Pokémon alike. Bonds between trainer and Pokémon are often formed in many ways. But those on the other side simply exploit their fellow living beings' powers. Such as a more prominent crime organization by the name of "Team Glyph." Though, there are two beings in particular with a strengthened bond unlike any other. That of a man, and that of a Lucario.

 _And this is where the story begins._


	8. Heads Up

To those who are or may be interested in 3AH (An Aura At Heart cause you know... the three A's.) For the next six days I will be rewriting the story. But at the end of May I will take down the story. I know it sounds odd but bear with me on this. Why not do it now and why go through so much trouble? Well I wanted to let everyone know ahead of time so I could avoid any later confusion to when it suddenly disappears. But why do this? Well I had a couple of conversations where they gave me constructive criticism. I have also heeded there advice. I want to continue the story but these past chapters bug me. I want to fix the problem but I end up finding new ones in the long one. If I continue to do this I might end up postponing the story to a later date or actually end up canceling the story all together. I don't want mediocre material. I want the material formed by the best of my ability. I'm doing this for me just as much as I am doing this for you. I will be dedicating my Summer to this story so expect an actual update within then. If you want more details then PM me. I got a Skype so I'll notice more there than here. PM me if you want the info for that as well. That about wraps it up so I'll see you again in June. Until next time.


End file.
